Just Call Me Kendall
by FugiCutie
Summary: This is my first story on this site :  Anyways, this story talks about how Mr. Knight, a co-teacher in U.S. History, found love with one of his students. Suck-ish summary, sorry... enjoy! Rated T to be safe. KendallxOC
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Knight, the blonde co-teacher that helps around in U.S. History class for the 11th graders. But today, he took over the whole classroom since, the main teacher, Ms. Wainwright is out sick. Mr. Knight walked around the classroom, checking the students' work.

Mr. Knight was just 23 years old and his passion for teaching have shot him far into his career. He wasn't bad looking… actually he was extremely attractive. Around the school the teachers would tell him how much the girls would tell each other unimaginable things they would do to him. Mr. Knight was flattered, but he wasn't interested… at the moment. But it was a surprise that he's single.

"Oh, Mr. Knight!" Ah Jo Taylor, the girl that everyone knows is the major slut at Rocque High School. Mr. Knight walked over to her. "I need help on a problem," Jo told him.

"What is it Jo?" Kendall asked.

"I'm horny and I'm wondering if you can help me with it," Jo winked at him. This had no affect on Mr. Knight. This wasn't the first time Jo, or other girls, had flirted with him.

"Jo, go back to your work," the co-teacher had stated.

"C'mon Mr. Knight. You can't say you haven't fantasized about me," Jo said as she twisted a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Actually, I can." As he walked away from her, he heard chuckling from the students around her. Mr. Knight can't help but smile. He sat on top of the teacher's desk and scanned the room.

"Mrs. Wainwright? Oh Mr. Knight, hello," one of the secretaries, Miss Sanders, said as she entered the room. "Is Mrs. Wainwright sick or at a meeting?"

"She's sick, what's up?"

"You have a new student," Miss Sanders told him. She turned around and waved someone to come inside. A brunette girl stepped into the room, now this girl caught his eye. The girl's chocolate brown eyes was filled with curiosity and fear, but it twinkled with anticipation. She was different from all the girls in the high school. She seemed down-to-earth, calm, and didn't look like a prostitute. "So here's your first class, sweetheart."

"Thank you Miss Sanders," the girl politely replied.

"Now, you know where to find me whenever you need help." Miss Sanders left the room which left the new girl feeling a little uncomfortable. The girl shuffled her way to Mr. Knight and gave her schedule for him to look at.

"So, your name is Bianca?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Yes sir," Bianca, the new girl, answered.

"Alright welcome. Class please give Bianca a warm welcome!" Mr. Knight announced. The class let out greets that was barely understandable, but there was a few whistles. Bianca gripped her backpack tightly and let her hair shadow her face.

"You have an interesting school here, sir," Bianca muttered. Mr. Knight chuckled at her comment. "Where do I sit?" Mr. Knight patted on the desk, a spot right next to him.

"Today, just sit right here. We'll figure things out tomorrow," Mr. Knight said. Bianca nodded and hopped onto the desk. "So tell me, where are you from?" Mr. Knight didn't know why but he wants to know a little bit of Bianca. He saw her as an interesting subject, she's so quiet and shy, the total opposite of all the students in this school. That's right, the whole school was filled with sluts and man whores. That's somehow what Rocque High School seemed to turn out like, it's just a place to keep the troubled kids. Only a few are able to keep a good grade at the school.

"I came from Texas, sir," Bianca said.

"You know, when you say sir, it makes me feel old," Mr. Knight joked. This made Bianca giggle a bit, which was a first ever since she moved to California. "Hey, look a smile." Bianca blushed at this.

"Well the kids here aren't really as nice as you," Bianca truthfully mumbled.

"You'll be able to survive it," Mr. Knight reassured her. He looked at Bianca's schedule again. "You'll like Professor Mitchell, Coach Garcia, and Mr. Diamond."

"That's good to know sir…oops sorry I just said sir…"

"You said it again." Both of them laughed. Is it weird that Mr. Knight finds this girl a 100 times more likable than everyone else in the school? That's how he feels, even if they were just talking for a few minutes.

"So let's see, my Physics teacher, gym teacher, and choir teacher are good teachers?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, plus they're my friends, but that doesn't count to my opinion." Bianca smiled again. The girls in the room glared at the new girl that had got the chance to talk to their hot teacher for more than 5 minutes. As for the boys, they were checking her out.

Bianca Montez, the girl that wore light make up, that wore simple clothes, the girl that doesn't try so hard. The boys wanted to ask Bianca out already… most likely to get into her pants.

As class ended, Bianca decided to leave last, not like it matters since she was only the new student. "Bye, Bianca, I hope you enjoy your first day here, even though I know you won't," Mr. Knight smirked.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that," Bianca chuckled, her statement dripping with sarcasm. She left the classroom and walked all the way to her next class. Bianca liked Mr. Knight, and she'll admit he was cute for a guy way older than her. But how can she like him? He's a teacher. And also she's against a lot of girls, she has heard her female classmates talk about him every time she walks down the halls.

The day went by fast. Professor Logan, Mr. Diamond, and Coach Garcia are as nice as what Mr. Knight had said. The classes were a little annoying and the teachers were ok. Her last class was gym which was with Coach Garcia. They were just playing basketball today but most of the people weren't even cooperating, just a few boys and Bianca. Coach Garcia was impressed with her, he never thought of finding a girl with some muscle at Rocque High School. The girls and boys left the gym and separated to go into the locker rooms. Bianca was still learning to open her gym locker.

"Hey you!" Bianca turned around to the voice, she saw one girl from her U.S. History class and most of the girls staring at her. "That's right, new girl. Who do you think you are coming here and taking Kendall away from us?" She asked.

"Kendall?" Bianca questioned.

"Mr. Knight," the blonde girl corrected herself.

"Well I'm not trying to, ok? You can have Mr. Knight," Bianca said and she turned back to her locker. One of the girls slammed the locker.

"HEY, you can't turn your back on any of us, mostly when we're talking to you," a girl with frizzy hair hissed.

"Jennifer, let's show our new classmate how we do things around here…" Two girls grabbed Bianca on her arms and Jo started to punch her in the stomach. Bianca cried out in pain as the other girls started to root for Jo. Bianca struggled and managed to kick Jo on the leg. She fell down with a thud. The Jennifers pounced on Bianca and it turned out into a bloody brawl.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" one of the teachers, Miss King yelled entering the locker room. Everyone started to blame each other, the people who ended up in trouble was Jo, Bianca, and the Jennifers. "Alright girls, lets get to the principal's office."


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Montez, this is your first day at this school and you got yourself in a fight?" Principal Rocque asked the young girl.

"I'm sorry, Principal Rocque. They jumped at me and attacked," Bianca sobbed. "Please, I didn't mean any harm. Please don't tell my parents. Moving here for a new job is bad enough for their stress."

"Alright Bianca, I won't because on your records, it said you were a straight A student and you're new but I'm going to have to punish you. You have a week of detention, now call your parents and tell them you have after school activities."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Now I don't trust the other girls to be with you so you're going to have to be in a separate room from them," Principal Rocque told her

"I couldn't agree more," Bianca sighed.

"Alright, I will try to find another available teacher, hold on." The round principal picked up the phone and dialed a number. It took a few minutes before he ended the call. "You may go to room 282, Mr. Knight is free for now."

"Thank you." Bianca stood up and immediately left the room. "He's the one that caused all this," Bianca whispered to herself. She saw the 4 girls glare at her and she speeded her pace. She was lucky to remember where the room was, she immediately saw her teacher at the teacher's desk, grading some papers. "Mr. Knight?" Bianca quietly muttered. The co-teacher turned around.

"Hello Bianca, I'm guessing first day hadn't gone well as planned? Principal Rocque just called me, I never thought you would end up in detention," Mr. Knight said.

"It was meant to happen," Bianca sarcastically muttered.

"Now just sit in one of the desks and sit quietly," Mr. Knight said.

"Really sir? You being really friendly to me this morning," Bianca sighed. Mr. Knight's cheeks glowed a light pink.

Why was he blushing, he thought. He shook away the thought and looked up at his new student. He puts his index finger to his lips. Bianca sighed once again and sat on top of one of the desks instead of sitting in it.

After a good 30 minutes, Professor Mitchell, Coach Garcia, and Mr. Diamond entered the room. "Hey, man- Oh Gustavo called you for detention… hey it's Bianca," Coach Garcia rambled. "What you in for?"

"Fight," Bianca answered shyly.

"You were in a fight?" Professor Mitchell asked in surprise. Bianca nodded. "You seem so innocent."

"Jo and those three Jennifers attacked me in the girls' locker room," Bianca added.

"Oh, isn't that a great way to make a reputation," Mr. Diamond chuckled. Bianca never seen a side like this from the teachers she has been with. These teachers seem chill and cool… like teenagers.

"Guys, come on. She's supposed to stay quiet. We'll play hockey next week," Mr. Knight told his friends.

"You all play hockey?" Bianca questioned. The four teachers glanced at the young brunette .

"Yes, Kendall here is the best!… Oops I mean, Mr. Knight," Coach Garcia laughed.

"Haha, well alright, man. We'll see you tomorrow," Professor Mitchell said. The 3 teachers left the room laughing, as if they weren't adults at all. Bianca stared at the teachers as they left, bewildered at their actions. These would be people she would like to hang out with, not anyone of her classmates in this school. She was loss for words at how down-to-earth most of her teachers are.

"Bianca? Bianca…" Mr. Knight called out, snapping Bianca back to reality, reminding her that they are her _teachers._

"Yes sir?" Bianca asked. "Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Bianca, if you want to know, we're not old mean geezers," Mr. Knight told her as if he knew what she was thinking about just moments ago.

"I know that," Bianca said. "So you 4 are really close?"

"We're the best of friends," the blonde smiled. "I've been through thick and thin with them. I've known them since Pre-K."

"Are you serious? Yall have stayed together for that long?" Bianca questioned with surprise in her tone.

"Yup, and here we are now."

"That's amazing," Bianca drifted off and thought of her friends back in Texas, the people that would describe the exact relationship that Mr. Knight has with her other teachers. It was such a depressing thought for her, she knew that their friendship would fade due to the distance. For just a few days away from her friends, she missed them terribly.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Mr. Knight asked the saddened girl. Bianca wiped away the tears that begun to form in her eyes.

"It's nothing," Bianca mumbled. Mr. Knight stood up and walked over to her. He sat down right net to her on the desk.

"You're crying, that is not nothing," Mr. Knight whispered. Bianca glanced at him and suddenly noticed something, his gorgeous forest green eyes. His eyes showed so much concern for her and it was truly mesmerizing to stare into them. Bianca shut her eyes to break away the horrible thought of actually liking the co-teacher… it was hard.

"I-I miss my friends," Bianca stammered in a quiet voice. "You and the other teachers have such a great friendship, it reminds me and my friends back home. I never wanted to move. My dad got a promotion that involves moving all the way in California. We were lucky because our house burned down just a week before the promotion…" Bianca didn't know why but she started to pour out everything that has happened in the past few months, mostly how she hated to move and how much she hates the school she's in. "My parents chose this place because it was the closest to home since they would both be working their butts off to get the money to get me into a private school. I hate all of this, the only ones that got me through was my family and my friends." Bianca began to cry. She couldn't help it, she just told someone about her life so far and how much it sucks. What's worst is that she told all this to a teacher, one of the least people to tell her secrets to.

Mr. Knight was shocked to what his student had told him, he'll admit it was a terrible way to live on. He did the unexpected thing. Most teachers would pat the student on the back and tell them all will be fine but Kendall Knight leaned over and gave Bianca a comforting hug. Bianca was shocked by his way but hugged him back, he needed someone to do that for her, and at least she knows that someone cares for her in this crazy town.

Once Mr. Knight pulled away he told her, "Why don't you go on home…"

"But… I still have a hour left of detention," Bianca sniffled.

"I'll cover for you. I think you should go home and rest a bit for your first day." Bianca smiled warmly at her teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Knight," Bianca said. She grabbed her stuff and left the school, making sure she wasn't seen by anyone.

Bianca walked down the sidewalk towards her apartment building, thinking through what the hell went on today. She had entered a whore house where people call school, she had met instant enemies, been ass slapped by many guys, gotten detention on the first day of school but most importantly she had met a guy she quickly fell hard for that won't even have the same feelings back for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello author's note I guess. I should've put in my last chapter that it was Friday when Bianca had her first day at Rocque High School. So in this chapter it's Saturday. **

**Anyways, I don't (unfortunately) own Big Time Rush. I only own the characters you probably haven't seen before. Enjoy! Oh and for more stories, check out my Quizilla, accounts are weirdchick14 and FugiCutie. **

"Dude, you seriously just let her go? Uh, what will you say to Gustavo?" Mr. Diamond, known to his friends as the pretty boy, asked his blonde friend. Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall had decided to meet up the next day and hang around in the mall. They knew they all had to do school work but they decided to let it off for a while.

"I'll just tell him that she had a family emergency," Kendall said as he sipped his strawberry banana smoothie that he just bought.

"That's just… wow. I can't even imagine how pissed he'll be," Logan shuddered at the thought of the principal blowing up at his dear friend. "Changing subject, lets do our daily count!"

Ah the daily count, just what the guys always do everyday when they meet up. Each of the guys say how much girls (or even boys) had flirted with them, touched them sexually, or anything along the line on that day. It was just a humorous ritual they do that started with James gloating on how much he has been hit on.

"Well today I had 22 of my students and 8 more that doesn't even sing in choir!" The tallest boy declared proudly.

"Aw dang, I got 19 today," Carlos muttered.

"Whoa dude, me too," Logan laughed and gave the Latino a hi-5. "How about you, Kendall?"

"Well how about 24!" Kendall announced, sticking his tongue out to James. Logan and Carlos gave the blonde hi-5's too.

"How can more flirt with you over me?" James asked in rage.

"Come down pretty boy, it happens. We get a different number each day," Kendall said defending himself.

"Well as what I've heard from the girls, you and Bianca," Carlos said, nudging Kendall.

"Wait me and Bianca what? No… it's just that, when I talk to her, she's real you know," Kendall uttered.

"That's a first," Logan chuckled.

"It is, you've seen her right?" Kendall questioned his 3 best friends.

"Well duh, she's not bad looking, at all. It's a change to find a girl that doesn't wear skin tight clothes and clown make-up," James smiled.

"James is a pedophile," Logan joked. James punched him on the arm.

"C'mon admit it boys, she's pretty!"

The guys glanced at each other and ended up agreeing with the brunette.

"Ma, MA NO! I know we don't have much money and we shouldn't buy anything, you know that!" Bianca yelled as her mother dragged her along in the mall.

"Sweetheart, I want to get you something, it's your birthday in 2 weeks," Bianca's mother told her.

"What I want for my birthday is to save money for bills and things, please Ma, you and daddy are working yalls asses off trying to get things normal again," Bianca pleaded. Her mother sighed and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"I'm so glad I haven't dropped you when you were a baby."

"MA! What kind of twisted joke are you trying to pull here?" Bianca laughed. Bianca's mother phone rang. She took out the phone from her purse and checked the caller ID.

"Oh I got to take this baby, just hold on a minute." Bianca's mother accepted the call and started to converse with the person on the phone. Bianca knew it was some manager thinking of hiring her for a stable job. Bianca decided to walk around for a bit and check out some stores. She stopped by an antique store named Cricket's Trinkets and saw beautiful jewelry in the display window. The jewelry they had was more beautiful than most jewelry stores she went into. One caught her eye in particular, it was a gorgeous pure silver chain with a heart shaped amethyst hanging from it. This necklace was just perfect in her eyes. She took a breath and shook her head. She knew it was too expensive. She turned around and bumped into someone, spilling a pink colored smoothie on the victim.

"I-I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Bianca repeated over and over. Once she got the chance to look at the person, her face flushed red. "Mr. Knight."

"And boom, coincidence? I think not!" Coach Garcia blurted. Bianca couldn't believe her luck, 4 of her teachers stood in front of her, staring at her, making her blush even more.

"Bianca, it's ok, it's not my best shirt anyways," Mr. Kendall stated. Not his best shirt? Kendall was wearing a blue plaid shirt that hugged his upper body, outlining his abs. Bianca didn't want to admit that her teachers looked really hot just wearing clothes fit for most young guys. Mr. Knight unbuttoned his shirt and took it off just wearing a black fitting t-shirt. Bianca's blush stayed on her cheeks, she cursed to herself to having dirty thoughts. How long have she known Mr. Knight? Oh right, just yesterday.

"Bianca, are you ok? You looking a little red there," Professor Mitchell pointed out.

"Yeah, fine, really fine," Bianca tried to cover up. "So, now yall go to malls?" she asked having her usual tone in her voice back.

"Who said we never went to malls?" Mr. Diamond said with a quizzical look. "Come on, someone like me has got to look good." Bianca saw her teachers roll their eyes at his comment which made her giggle.

"Well then I guess I have been proven wrong by my theory," Bianca told them.

"and what is that?" Logan asked her.

"That all teachers live within the school and create buttloads of work for us all night to make us do the next day," Bianca quipped with a playful smirk.

"Oh well now that hurts," Mr. Knight pretended to tear up. He saw Bianca's once frightened face bright up to their little conversation. This just comes to show that Bianca shines above others because most conversations he heard from school is either sex, drugs, alcohol, or all in one.

Bianca phone started to ring, telling her that she got a text message. She flipped out her phone and saw a text from her mom:

_I'm so sry bby, I had 2 leve immediately cuz the guy from the hospital wants 2 interview me. I saw u talkin 2 a ew friends so maybe u'll be ok? I'm sry again, I'll make ur fav treat once I get home __J Maybe you can get a ride from one of them? ~ 3 Ma_

"What's wrong Bianca?" Carlos inquired.

"I… this is going to sound weird but can one of you give me a ride home?" Bianca asked the older guys.

"Sure I will," Mr. Knight volunteered.

"Thank you-"

"Wait, you're leaving now?" James questioned. "You can't, you took Kendall away from us yesterday, not today! Hang out with us." The other teachers nodded in agreement.

"Wow, I never thought of hearing those words coming out from a teacher's lips," Bianca teased. So the 5 walked around, enjoying themselves more than they thought they would altogether. Adding Bianca to the group wasn't bad at all. They acted like any young friends would do, for most of the times, Bianca forgot that these are the people who teach her.

It was around 6 in the afternoon, it was time to head on home. "Alright man, we'll see you later, and Bianca, it was nice to see the real you," Logan told her. Bianca blushed and nodded at the older guys.

"Ditto," Bianca agreed. James, Logan, and Carlos got into a red mustang and drove off, leaving Bianca and Kendall alone by his ride, a black ranger. "Alright, we better start going." Kendall smiled and opened the passenger door for the brunette. When they started to go, Bianca told him all the directions he needed to know. Before they knew it, they were at the apartment building that she lived in. "Well, today has been surprisingly fun, Kendall….Err I mean-"

"Bianca it's ok if you call me Kendall, I get kinda tired of being called Mr. Knight," the blonde chuckled.

"Alright then. Thanks for the ride," Bianca told him. She hopped out of the car and walked towards the building.

"Wait, Bianca!"

Bianca turned around to her teacher's voice. "Yes?" she answered.

"Me and the guys, we're going to the beach next weekend, and we talked about it. How about if you come with us?" Kendall asked. This taken Bianca by surprise but she gladly accepted it.

"Sure, bye Kendall." The blonde waved and drove off. Bianca walked to her apartment, 296, and unlocked it. When she walked inside she can't help but release all her squeals that stayed inside her.

"Who is that boy, Bianca?" The unexpected voice made the young girl jump, she noticed the man with the same color eyes as her but with intense stare folding some clothes by the window that had a good view of the entrance of the apartment building.

"Oh, that's Kendall, daddy," Bianca replied, sweetly to her dad.

"This boy, he a new friend?" he questioned.

Bianca hesitated with the question but responded," Yeah, you can say that, but more like acquaintances."

"Do you like this boy?"

"Dad! Really?"

"So you do, huh?" her father smirked with a twinkle in his eyes. Bianca rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to go to bed, tell Ma I said good night." Bianca escaped her father into her bedroom. So what if she liked him… ok it's a bad idea to but not like she can help it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday has gone by quick and Monday have come around, Bianca had no idea what to expect. Her parents kept discussing about Kendall, it got to her nerves. But to her parents it was great to see her with some new friends, they just didn't know these friends are her teachers from school. Bianca was unsure about stepping into the classroom. Someone behind her pushed her hard as she got in.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't notice ya there," one of the Jennifers snarled. Bianca decided not to stand by the doorway. She walked in and saw an African American woman talking to Mr. Knight. This must be her main teacher, Ms. Wainwright. She walked over to the 2 teachers.

"Bianca, there you are," Mr. Knight smiled. It made Bianca feel special if Kendall acknowledges her. "Meet, Ms. Wainwright."

"Hi, sweetie. I heard you don't have an assigned seat yet so I discussed with Mr. Knight for you to sit next to Jett Stetson."

"Kelly, I don't think she should sit next to him," Kendall grumbled. The blonde didn't like Jett at all. Jett was the one that made his first class total hell for him. Jett would come in late (which surprisingly today didn't), he would talk back to his teachers, he would never pay attention, and worst of all make such inappropriate comments. So he thought if Bianca had to sit next to him, he wouldn't forgive himself if Jett started harassing her.

"Mr. Knight, make common sense here. There's only 2 more seats in this class and if Bianca takes the seat next to Jo, something is going to happen," Kelly told him, matter-of-factly.

"Yea, I'll take my chances sitting next to Jett," Bianca muttered. Kendall watched Bianca walk to her seat. He saw Jett checking her out and he didn't like it one bit, but what can he do? He knew that Bianca would be terrified to even be thinking of sitting next to Jo.

Jett leaned over to her. "Hi there, I'm Jett Stetson, _the _Jett Stetson," he introduced himself. Bianca looked over at him, trying to get out her binder for class.

"Uh, hi there?" Bianca greeted. She turned back to her binder and sorted her unorganized papers. Bianca knew about Jett, since of the mall day with her teachers. They told her all the students she should watch out for and Jett was one of them. Jett was the ultimate player in the school and he has slept with all the girls in this school. Bianca was proud to call herself a virgin and that isn't going to change anytime soon.

"So, I know you're Bianca, all the girls have been talking about you. You're really sexy, you know that?" Jett flirted. Bianca rolled her eyes at his attempt to get with her. "How about you and me, after school today?-"

"Sorry, I have detention," Bianca interrupted him.

"Really so do I! What room do you have, babe?" he asked.

"I have this room actually, with Mr. Knight."

"Oh, the guy hates my guts. How about if you change rooms?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Bianca said. "Now can you shut up? I'm trying to pay attention to Ms. Wainwright."

Bianca was lucky enough to have the whole class time to herself, she was able to get all her work done and turned in before the bell rang. Once it rang, Bianca quickly picked up her stuff and started to get out of the room, but she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around, exhaling out a breath of relief when it was Mr. Knight.

"Bianca, if Jett starts to bother you, please inform me of it," Mr. Knight told her. The brunette smiled over to her protective secret crush.

"Oh, I will," Bianca told him. Just before she left the classroom, she said, "Bye Kendall."

Mr. Knight hearing his name from her had his heart melting. Yes, he'll admit it, he was smitten. He had been thinking about her day and night ever since he saw he face. He couldn't even believe it when he saw her at the mall last Saturday. He felt like it was meant to be, but how can he? He was the teacher and she is the student. Things like this doesn't always plan out the way they want to.

"Kendall, did she just use your first name?" Ms. Wainwright asked her helper. "You usually get really annoyed when students use your first name."

"Well she's different," Kendall said.

"She sure is, she actually turned in her work," Kelly chuckled, she grabbed Bianca's worksheet and examined it. "And it looks like an A. So uh, Kendall. How else is she different?" Kelly smirked at him, Kendall knew where this is going.

"Kelly, you know how things work around here," Kendall informed.

"Yeah, I know but it'd be nice to know you have a nice girl in your hands." Kendall glared at the main teacher.

"Let's just get ready for the next class."

Bianca walked to her second class, which was choir with Mr. Diamond. She liked the class, only by a little. This class though had some crappy singers, only a few can sort of sing. This made Bianca unsure of her voice, what if they judge her? Last Friday, she was able to just watch them for her first day. Now today, she gonna have to. This week was supposed to be auditions for the upcoming talent show. This show would showcase different talents, such as singing, dancing, and other. These talents are probably the only good thing about the school. There may not be a lot of singers in class but there are other people with crazy good talents. But with this talent show, there's no 1stor 2nd place, it's just a way to let students perform.

"Alright class, who wants to audition for our talent show," Mr. Diamond called out in a bored voice. The whole class lined up before him, some of them pushing and shoving their way to be first. James wanted this talent show to actually be spectacular but he wants to get the auditions over with. "So lets start."

Obviously the students in the class wants to sing a tune, but which he didn't pick for the show. The few that he chose in the class was Guitar Dude for his nice guitar playing, Stephanie King and her crew to dance, and Jo Taylor for singing. The only one that didn't audition was Bianca and others. With 10 minutes left of class, he walked over to the young girl sitting alone. "Bianca, how are you shy?" he asked her. Bianca nodded and glanced at the tiled floor. "You shouldn't, you are really confident."

"And you found that little part out from only a few days?" Bianca teased the tall teacher.

"Well, see you got some proof there. You're not afraid to joke around, mostly with your teachers."

"What does that have to do with being confident?" Bianca uttered.

"Come on, just sing. Anyways, everyone is just talking to each other anyways," James told her. Bianca sighed and nodded. She walked over to the piano at the side of the room.

"I'm going to play the piano, ok?" Bianca started to gently hit the keys, giving off a beautiful tune. "I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be. I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless, I'll always do my best to make you see. Baby you're not alone cuz you're here with and nothing is ever gonna bring us down…" Bianca sang the whole song to Darren Criss's song 'Not Alone'. It was one of her favorite songs of all time, not only because she thinks Darren Criss is a hot guy but the song relates to her. She feels like she was the girl in the song and her friends and family are the ones helping her out. It was her anthem. It fits her now because of James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall, they all have been helping her back to her feet and help survive the school. She didn't notice the whole class was watching her at the moment because she was so into the song. James couldn't believe his ears when the first note came out of Bianca's lips. When she finished she glanced up at the amazed choir teacher for his thoughts.

"Bianca, why were you so scared? That was beautiful!" James complimented. "You're in the talent show!" Bianca smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Mr. Diamond!"

After school, she went straight to her first class classroom. She saw Jett walking towards her, she cursed to herself. "Hey, baby." She could see Jett's group in the distance, talking to each other and looking over at her. "So you're going to detention, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Bianca stated.

"Well how about if we skip?"

"No thank you," Bianca said and tried to get past him but Jett moved into her way.

"Is it because of Mr. Knight? The whole school is talking about how you two are getting a bit cozy."

"Me and Mr. Knight are not getting cozy," Bianca defended herself. "We have a normal teacher student relationship."

"Normal here is probably a different normal from where you came," Jett told her with a playful smirk on his face. "Forget him, I'm much more hotter than him anyways."

"Definitely not smarter though," Bianca said.

"Come on." Jett grabbed Bianca waist and pulled him close to him.

"Jett, let go of me!" Bianca struggled. Jett was not going do what she said, he was trying to kiss her on any visible skin.

"Jett, go into your assigned detention room." Jett let go of the brunette and saw Mr. Knight and Coach Garcia standing behind him. He saw none of his friends in sight. Jett placed his hands into his jacket and rushed off to the room.

"I better go and see if he goes into the room," Carlos told Kendall. He bolted after him. Mr. Knight walked over to Bianca.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure, lets get these 2 hours over with," Bianca mumbled. Kendall decided to give Bianca another hug. He shouldn't but he loved the feeling of her being safe in his arms. "Thanks, Kendall." Kendall kept his arm around Bianca shoulders until they got into the classroom.


End file.
